The present disclosure relates to a zoom lens that includes a wide-angle range as a variable magnification range, and to an image pickup unit that uses such a zoom lens. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a zoom lens suitable as an image pickup lens system of a digital camera system with interchangeable lenses, and to an image pickup unit that uses such a zoom lens.
Recently, a digital camera system with interchangeable lenses has been in wide spread use. In particular, a camera system is changing to a digital camera system with interchangeable lenses that does not include any quick-return mirror in a main body of the camera, which is called a mirrorless digital camera.